Ferido
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: SasuSaku. Ele até quis se arrepender, mas não podia.


**Disclaimer:**

**- Naruto não me pertence, culpem a Ling**

**- A música Hurt é da Christina Aguilera, culpem a Ling também.**

**A fic foi inspirada – forçadamente inspirada – pela mafiosa da Ling que me manipula com musiquinhas bonitas e ceninhas trágicas de Sasuke e Sakura. Ela sabe que eu não resisto. Hunf! Ò.ó**

**Pra quem quiser, o AMV foi feito por Kira Ownz, está no youtube.**

**Ling, obrigada pela betagem!**

* * *

**Ferido**

Os braços doíam, caídos ao lado do corpo estirado na grama.

A madrugada ia alta e silenciosa, enquanto sua respiração lutava contra o ar frio, tentando voltar ao normal.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela vertigem abater sobre a carcaça cansada.

Parecia que nunca mais ia respirar direito... Porque não era o treino. O cansaço. O esforço sobre-humano que ele fazia todas as noites para se tornar mais forte.

Era aquele céu, parecido com o de Konoha.

Aquelas estrelas, inalcançáveis como sua paz.

E aquele cheiro de flor, impregnado no ar, tão igual ao dela.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh ooh_

_Parece que foi ontem quando eu vi seu rosto_

_Você me disse o quanto estava orgulhosa, mas eu parti_

_Se eu ao menos soubesse o que eu sei hoje_

_Ooh ooh_

-Sasuke-kun!!

-Hun?

-Vamos juntos ver os fogos da primavera!

-Eu não tenho tempo pra isso.

Os olhos rosados se desanimaram por um instante, mas ele nem sequer os olhou.

Tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Alguém a matar.

-Nós... Nós podíamos...

-Não seja irritante, garota. Eu quero treinar, agora saia daqui.

-Me... Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun...

Os cabelos compridos voavam em suas costas, enquanto ela corria.

Ele queria ter dito alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Como aquele kimono branco combinava tão bem com ela, mais que qualquer outro no mundo...

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_Eu te seguraria em meus braços_

_Eu mandaria a dor embora_

_Agradeceria por tudo que você fez_

_Perdoaria todos os seus erros_

Um dia Lee mandou flores pra Sakura.

Não que ele ligasse, pelo menos achava que aquilo era uma grande perda de tempo. Mas ele percebeu o jeito envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo contente dela durante o treino. Não entendia, afinal eram só flores.

E Sakura nem gostava do sobrancelhudo...

Certo?

-Ei, Sakura. Se tem algo te incomodando é melhor você parar de treinar, ou vai se machucar.

-Ahn? Ah... Não... Não é nada, Sasuke-kun!

-Hunf.

-Sasuke-kun... Eu... Eu preciso lhe contar que...

-Diga de uma vez.

-Lee-san me mandou flores esta manhã... E... Eu não pude evitar, e...

-E por que está me contando estas bobagens?

Sakura abriu a boca, mas nunca respondeu.

E ele nunca entendeu por qual motivo, naquela hora, Sakura sorriu para ele.

Como se ela não se importasse _dele_ não mandar flores...

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

_Não há nada que eu não faria_

_Para ouvir sua voz de novo_

_Às vezes eu quero te chamar_

_Mas eu sei que você não vai estar aqui_

A verdade, ele pensava agora, é que ele nunca soube que tipo de flores ela gostava.

Ia ser um desastre, não ia?

O que ia dizer?

"Desculpe, Sakura, espere sua vida toda por mim, seja infeliz enquanto eu me desgraço atrás de uma vingança sem fim... E espero que goste de tulipas."

Ele tentou rir, mas acabou se contorcendo de dor.

Mais algumas poucas horas e o sol ia nascer.

Mais um dia, ele pensava.

E ele nem sequer podia se arrepender.

_Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Ooh, me desculpe por culpar você_

_Por tudo que eu simplesmente não pude fazer_

_E eu feri a mim mesmo ferindo você_

É claro que doía.

É claro que ele adorava dar uns socos passionais no Naruto. Ou mostrar ao Lee o quanto tinha ficado mais forte.

Não era por ela, na verdade... Mas tinha _ela_. Tinha os olhos dela. Tinha a vontade dela, dele sempre ser o melhor, acima de qualquer outro.

Ele tinha orgulho disso. Daquela confiança cega, daquela crença que ela tinha nele, mais que ele mesmo possuía.

É claro que era ótimo ouvir seu nome na frente de qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar dela.

E é claro que, inevitavelmente, isto o corroía por dentro.

Miseravelmente.

Porque ele não podia simplesmente dizer nada, admitir nada, abrir nenhuma porta.

Ele _tinha_ que viver uma péssima vida.

E Sakura, absolutamente, não o permitia a isso.

_Some days I feel broke inside, but I wouldn't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide, cuz it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When comes to this, ooh_

_Alguns dias eu me sinto quebrado por dentro, mas eu não admitiria_

_Algumas vezes eu só quero me esconder, porque é de você que sinto falta_

_E é tão difícil dizer adeus_

_Quando chega nesse ponto, ooh_

-Sasuke-kun...

Ele não queria se despedir. Não de verdade.

Não daquele jeito.

Ainda ficou pra ouvir cada palavra. Cada pedido. Cada promessa que ela fazia, cada pedaço dela mesma que Sakura se desfazia por ele...

Ela iria embora. Ela cuidaria dele. Ela se vingaria por ele.

Não.

A verdade, é que ela o devolveria a uma paz que ele não podia ter, se ele ficasse.

E ele a condenaria a um inferno sem volta, se ela fosse junto.

Hesitou. Pensou. Ele admitia tudo isso agora.

-Obrigado...

Então amar era isso.

Ele a deitou devagar no banco, se despedindo silenciosamente.

Deixando nela toda a paz que nunca possuíra.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_Você me diria se eu estivesse errado?_

_Você me ajudaria a entender?_

_Você está olhando de baixo pra mim?_

_Você está orgulhosa de quem eu sou?_

-Você conseguiu, Sasuke-kun!!

A menina sorria, animada com o fato do Uchiha finalmente ter aprendido a concentrar seu chakra nos pés e se mantido estabilizado numa árvore.

Perto deles, os berros e quedas de Naruto se faziam ouvir, histericamente.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun... Você vai se tornar um grande ninja e alcançar seu objetivo!

-Você não sabe nada sobre meu objetivo.

Sakura abaixou os olhos, o sorriso se mantendo com força nos lábios.

-Eu sei que... Que você pretende matar alguém, Sasuke-kun. Mas não me importa quem ou por quê. Eu sei que você vai fazê-lo... Eu acredito em você.

Ela levantou os olhos inquietos em sua direção, com aquele sorriso forçado no rosto.

-Você vai ser feliz assim, não vai, Sasuke-kun?

Ele a fitou nos olhos e simplesmente não respondeu.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you are looking back_

_Não há nada que eu não faria_

_Para ter mais uma chance_

_De olhar em seus olhos_

_E ver que você está olhando de volta_

Ele não estava feliz.

Virou-se devagar, vendo que o céu começava a desbotar seu azul e uma linha fina e clara surgia, ainda tímida, no horizonte.

Os olhos ardiam de exaustão.

Ele sabia, o tempo todo, que não seria feliz.

Itachi o havia condenado a isso. Mas mesmo assim... Não era o culpado. Porque no final, Sasuke sabia que foi ele quem havia aceitado esse destino.

Ele podia ter virado as costas.

Podia ter dito a ela que não gostava de flores.

Podia ter olhado mais praquele kimono branco e mirado os fogos de artifício.

Ele podia ter dito a ela... Mas não disse.

Ele escolheu viver pela vingança.

Desistir dela, era só mais uma pedra no caminho.

_Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_Oo-ooh_

_Ooh, me desculpe por culpar você_

_Por tudo que eu simplesmente não pude fazer_

_E eu feri a mim mesmo_

_Oo-ooh_

E se tivesse sido diferente?

Se ele tivesse... Se ela fosse... Se Itachi não...

Se...

-Ei, Sasuke-kun... Você esqueceu?

-Hun?

Ela sorriu, enlaçando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijando de leve nos lábios.

-Hoje...

-O que tem hoje, Sakura?

-Você não ia pra algum lugar hoje?

Sasuke a viu se afastar, arrumando suas coisas sobre a cama. Havia fotos sobre a cômoda. Muitas. Dele. Dela. De Konoha. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru. Outros. Tantos. Tantas.

Tinha ela, ali, dobrando a última peça de roupa, colocando delicada dentro da mochila.

Tinha aquele vento gelado em suas narinas, e o cheiro dela parecia mais forte que nunca.

-Não.

Ele a abraçou, repetindo em seu ouvido: Não, não, não...

-Mas você já foi, Sasuke-kun...

E ele acordou, ofegante.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that_

_I missed you since you went away_

_Se eu tivesse só mais um dia_

_Eu lhe diria o quanto_

_Eu senti sua falta desde que você partiu_

Sasuke deu um salto, se sentando sobre a grama úmida.

Odiava esses sonhos. Eram imprestáveis. Absurdos. Doloridos.

Ele não devia pensar no que não fez. No que deixou pra trás... Aquilo não o levaria a nada! Lembranças só o deixavam mais fraco! Sonhos como aquele só o deixavam mais perturbado!

Ela só o fazia mais incompleto.

O que tinha que fazer pra aquilo parar? Admitir que sentia falta de Konoha? Dos amigos, de Naruto? Dela?

Sentia. Ponto. Mas isso não era o bastante.

Ele queria mudar tudo aquilo.

Ele queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Mas ele não podia. E toda aquela sua falta de poder já era mais que angustiante pra ele.

Ele sabia que nunca voltaria atrás.

Ele sabia que nunca mais ia poder perguntar qual a flor favorita dela.

Paciência.

_Oo-ooh_

_It's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_Oo-ooh_

_Isso é perigoso_

_Isso é tão fora dos planos_

_Tentar e voltar no tempo_

_-Você vai ser feliz assim, não vai, Sasuke-kun?_

Ouviu passos, e se levantou.

Orochimaru estava espiando de novo. Com aquele olhar de serpente faminta.

Sasuke não era idiota.

E também não era feliz.

Às vezes, ele pensava que se Sakura não tivesse lhe pedido pra ser feliz, não tivesse acreditado tanto nele, o contrário não seria tão ruim.

Mas era.

Quando realmente ficava insuportável, não era por ele. Nem por aquela serpente que o atormentava. Nem pela traição do irmão.

É porque ele sabia que ela também não era.

Sakura, certamente, não estava feliz.

E a culpa era toda dele.

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Me desculpe por culpar você_

_Por tudo que eu simplesmente não pude fazer_

_E eu feri a mim mesmo ferindo você_

E isso, só isso, era o que lhe doía mais, quando o vento gelado da madrugada tinha o cheiro dela impregnado no ar.

**OWARI**


End file.
